Episode 3884 (19th July 1995)
Plot Jack and Vera try to sell Cliff's belongings on the market. Rita can't find a replacement holiday for the Websters which is cheap. Deirdre meets tenant Roy Cropper who seems over-helpful. Alec and Vicky return from Southampton. A dealer rejects the Duckworths' gear as junk but identifies an ashtray as a storage tin lid. It is worthless but the tin is worth £350. Jack and Vera are horrified as they recall the tin as Cliff's poker bucket. Alec feels that he's successfully weaned Vicky off Steve but she tells Steve that the marriage is still on. He comforts her as it's the anniversary of her parents' deaths. Jack rushes to the junk shop in search of the bucket. He appears too keen to get it back so the junk man tells him it's been sold. Jack leaves, telling him it was worth £350. The junk man doesn't tell Jack the tin is really under his counter. Alec explodes when Steve asks for his blessing to marry Vicky. Sally tells Rita about a cottage in Anglesey which she feels the children would enjoy more. Rita is delighted to book the holiday. The Duckworths only make £27 at the market but are delighted when Curly and Des both say they'll lend them £200 each for their holiday. Alma doesn't like the idea of Deirdre being Mike's caretaker. Mike assures her that he's only doing an old friend a favour. Don tells Josie that his marriage is definitely over as far as he's concerned and he's going to ask Ivy for a divorce. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Ashleigh Middleton *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Vicky Arden - Chloe Newsome *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Antiques Dealer - Lottie Ward *Ivor Stonley - Tony Peers Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Jim's Cafe *5 Crimea Street - Communal hallway *Weatherfield Market *Junk Shop, Rawtenstall - Interior and exterior Notes *First appearance of Roy Cropper. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Surprise and disappointment for the Duckworths as they sell off Cliff's personal belongings. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,930,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1995 episodes